MARS Pie
by Sushifishie
Summary: The lyrics to a familiar tune as sung from Rei's perspective. Much gratitude is due to the song "American Pie" for the inspiration for this fic.


DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Rei, Sei, Kira, Tatsuya, Harumi, Kurasawa, Rika, Hamazaki, Kyoko, or anyone else (of whose names aren't coming off the top of my head).  Don't sue because the little money that I had was spent to buy the MARS manga.  Sorry!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Have you ever had a little ditty running through your head during a boring class and can't get it out of your head?  I did yesterday, but decided to make something good out of it.  The result was a MARS fanfic to the tune of American Pie (not mine either).  Sing along and have some fun!

MARS Pie by Sushifishie

Original Words sung by Don McLean

A long, long time ago—I can still remember

How my brother used to make me smile.

I knew if I had my way,

Then he would still be here today,

And I'd make Kira's grin stretch a mile.

But little Sei jumped from over there,

He took a dive, gave us a scare,

Left me all alone now,

Wondering, "Get on, how?"

Eventually I left my dad,

I couldn't live a life that bad,

Remembering troubles I had,

After, my brother died.

So why, why did you leave me Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today?

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh why did things end up this way?

Oh why did things end up this way?

Did you think we'd be all right

Without Kashino Sei in sight,

Or think it's wrong, I need to know!

Now do you believe that what you did

Was good, who are you trying to kid

Was good enough to leave me, up and go.

Well I know it was my fault indeed,

I did it out of pain and greed!

We both wanted to date her,

But, now I regret it later.

She was a pretty girl with a real cute face

And the instant we're in a secluded place,

Well I knew it was a disgrace

After my brother died.

Now I sit thinking,

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Now these two years, I've been on my own,

Searching for a place called home,

But, that's not the way that it should be!

When I met Kira I think I found it,

That it'd be her, I was astounded

It's a place, that's meant just for me.

But now I've told her of your story,

A tale of hate, a tale so gory,

I'm afraid that she won't like me

Or even want to strike me.

But, she just looked at me and said,

"You really have a brother dead?"

I just bowed and nodded my head,

After, my brother died.

I have wondered. . .

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Oh, why did it end up this way?

In the cold and autumn season,

I've been searching for a reason

That your life just couldn't last

And I wondered if it were my fault

That you took that daring vault

And put you in your grave so fast.

I figured it out it's 'cause of dad,

The reason that you were so sad

Now I cry to you Sei,

"That's why you jumped on that day!

Because dad wasn't our own father,

Is what caused you such a bother,

I told Kira of our true father

After, my brother died.

To her I'm crying,

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Oh, why did it end up this way?

So now she knows the secret 'bout us,

Trying not to make a fuss,

Without much luck, I'll tell you how.

So c'mon, Kira,

Lemme hear ya,

From here back to the feudal era,

Because, noise is the only savior now.

As I watched her cry aloud,

I couldn't see just quite how,

Sei's angelic soul,

Could ever pay the toll.

And as the tears cascaded down her face,

Then fell off without a trace,

I required a change of pace,

After, my brother died.

She was crying,

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Oh, why did it end up this way?

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve,

And told me that we both should leave,

Clean up ourselves she said to me.

We bought some water from the store,

Each drinking from it more and more

Finally beginning to feel free.

And down the street we walked along,

Humming inside this little song,

But not a word was spoken,

Our voices cracked and broken.

Because of the boy we now both knew,

Upon our voices we each drew,

And began to sing a song that's true

After, my brother died.

We were singing,

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

Oh, why did it end up this way?

We were singing,

Why, why did you leave me, Sei,

When you jumped off of that building just earlier today.

Everyone was sad that you went away.

Oh, why did it end up this way?

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Okay, that was my fic.  Comments and criticisms are welcome, but I didn't really spend much time on this.  I just played the song through and wrote down my own lyrics without too much effort on my part.  Thanks for reading, and try singing it.  It's very amusing!


End file.
